Joker Gang (Arkham Series)
This is a profile for Joker's Gang from the Batman Arkham Series. Summery The Joker's Gang is a large group of thugs who work for the Joker as well as his henchwomen and right hand, Harley Quinn. They are generally made up of insane and very violent and sick criminals themselves, the Joker has brutal initiation standards, forcing them to survive his death traps or murder members of there own family before they are allowed to be part of his gang. |-|Military Structure= Leader * The Joker Second-in-command * Harley Quinn Gang Leaders *Mr. Hammer *Boogy *Muggs *Paulie Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Clayface *Scarecrow *Killer Croc *Victor Zsasz *Bane *Frank Boles *Razor Military Units Infantry *Regular *Armed Special *Stun Rod Henchmen *Raincoat Henchman Heavy/Large Units *Armored *TITAN Henchmen Vehicles * Cars * Trucks |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Knife * Baseball Bat * Pipe Ranged weapons * Assault Rifle *Handgun *Sniper Rifle Explosives * Grenades * Rocket Launchers Other Items * Joker Toxins/Smilex * Joker Teeth * Titan Territories Amusement Mile * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Joker's Gang took control of the district some time after the Arkham Asylum incident) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8 Digital: The group utilizes technological means akin to that of the real world technology, thus should be of the similar Civilization tier, though they could utilize advanced tech but still at that tier. Power Source Nature: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Joker and a few other members have shown to be well above the standard limits of normal human conditions in different areas) Martial Arts Mastery (Elite Members have shown to be masters of hand to hand combat and even sometimes go toe-to-toe with Batman) Resistance to Toxins (Joker has shown to be immune to his own Joker poison, and resistance to various others for long periods of time) Genius level Intelligence (Joker and a few other members have shown to be masters of intelligence to lead others) Science: Chemical Intuition (Some members have shown to be able to formula new toxins in their spare time) Regeneration (Bane with Venom at least Mid-Low, which can heal him of some injuries, poisons or infections) Conquest Stats Tier 13-A Multi-Building: The Joker's Gang managed to take control of an entire district in Gotham. Power Stats DC: Small Building: Elite members of the gang and allies should be physically comparable to each other and fought Batman, with a few exceptions such as heavy hitters or those empowered by the TITAN chemical (TITAN Joker should be stronger). Street-Wall: Thugs who use standard firearms or explosives. Athletic-Normal Human: The thugs that make up the majority of Joker's gang are mostly just either average street thugs with no real skills to taking on someone like the Batman''' (higher with augmented thugs and or TITAN members). '''Durability: Small Building: Elite Gang members and allies managed to take hits from Batman or other characters similar to said level (TITAN Joker should be higher than most). Athletic-Normal Human: the thugs should be considered a hassle against average police cops physically so they should take a hit or two (Higher with thugs enhanced by other means or TITAN). Speed: Supersonic+: Elite Members of the Joker Gang and allies should be comparable to Batman via reaction and combat speed who dodged rockets. Athletic-Normal Humans: Regular Thugs should be same speed as any average humans in real life (Likely higher with augmentations) Skills Stats The Gang is a massive collection of oddities that makes them variable in the skills that they offer on multiple occasions. Strengths/Pros The Joker is a master manipulator despite being psychotic, which can rope many people with a tiny bit of crazy in them too, allowing them or his enemies to play into his hand on multiple occasions, this allowed him and the gang to take over various, well secured places on multiple occasions. Weaknesses/Flaws Most of the members, even Joker are still susceptible to normal human weakness, albeit more difficult because of his irregular physique and tolerance. Some members may not share the same level of crazy as the Joker and would only join otherwise out of fear of him. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Joker gang (AC).jpg|Joker's Thugs 41AmusementMile.png|Amusement Mile VenomHenchman 01.jpg|A Thug infused with TITAN chemical. The Joker.jpg|The Joker Category:Profile Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 13-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Gaming Category:DC Comics Category:Batman: Arkham Series Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Army